


Four, Two, Five

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four, Two, Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melpomenethemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomenethemis/gifts).



Remus consciously willed his fingers to relax, remembering what the healer had said-- he needed to conserve his energy if he was going to heal quickly. It had been a hard moon, but he had known it would be. He focused on the breath, each one in four, hold two, out five. In four, hold two, out five. Four, two, five. Four, two, five. The numbers were much easier than feeling, but feeling the pain in his body wasn't so bad. The pain in his body made more sense than the pain in his heart. Sirius. _Betrayal_. His friends were all dead.

No-- four, two, five. Nothing existed except the breath.

He almost wished he could make it true, make his whole world condense to the breath, or even the physical pain. He knew when he got up, when he healed and opened his eyes and had to go on moving through the world, it would be a world profoundly changed-- a world in which his best friend was a murderer, a world in which James and Lily were dead. _A world without Voldemort._

He should have been happy about that, but without the war, without the fight, what did Remus even have to live for?

Only the breath. Four, two, five, repeat.


End file.
